


Tiny Dancer

by lovelarry10



Series: A Life That's Good [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ballet, Ballet Recital, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Harry and Louis are married, Kid Fic, M/M, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Proud Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: “Why are you awake at-” Harry craned his head to see the clock on his bedside table, cringing when he saw it was just six in the morning. “Six? Too early, love!”“I’m too excited to sleep,” Hope confessed, giggling softly to herself. “My show is today and I want to get up and get into my leotard and my tutu and my ballet slippers."*****It's Hope's first ballet recital, and Harry and Louis are more than excited to watch their four year old daughter perform for the first time.





	Tiny Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> When Wordplay started up again, I instantly knew I wanted to revisit the verse that I began last year for this very challenge. I love writing Harry and Louis as parents, and this verse was always very special to me.
> 
> I will hopefully be participating in all five weeks of Wordplay, and each fic will be a snapshot of the families lives in this verse. Hopefully you'll enjoy this first one!
> 
> Do leave a comment and let me know what you thought :)
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "foot". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/foot), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are of my own creation and in no way reflect the beliefs and actions of those in real life. Any sexual content is consensual and legal per the consent guidelines in the United Kingdom. Please ensure you read the tags before proceeding with this story - they are there to protect you and me. If you believe anything is in any way triggering for you, please do not continue reading. 
> 
> Reposting of this work is a violation of copyright and will be reported. I also do not permit any translations of my work.

  
  


“Well done, class, you were excellent today. Parents, there is a notice up for you to read as you leave about the children’s upcoming show. We look forward to seeing as many of you as possible then. Class is dismissed!”

Harry sat back in his chair as he watched the young children all get to their feet, stumbling around to look for their parents. His daughter Hope was one of the last to get up, quietly thanking their teacher, Miss Francine, before her little head turned, dark eyes raking around to find her daddy. When she saw him, a big smile spread across her face and she ran over, leaping into his lap. Harry’s arms came around her waist just above her tutu, kissing her quickly.

“Did you see? Miss Francine said my toes were super good today!”

“I did, sweetheart. I was very proud. Are you ready to go home now? Papa and Oscar are waiting for us.”

“Yes! Are you going to come to my show? We’re dancing to the star song, and Let It Go!” 

“Of course we are, you know your Papa and I love to watch you dance. We might ask Nanny Jay to come as well so Oscar can watch for a little while, especially since it’s your first proper show.”

She giggled as Harry lifted her up, standing up himself before he sat her back down on his vacated seat, kneeling in front of her. He slipped off her soft pink ballet shoes, putting them in her sparkly pink dance bag before he set out her trainers, letting Hope get her feet into them, pulling the velcro straps tightly across before she stood up, clutching Harry’s hand. 

Her previously neat bun was now a mess on the back of her head, and her leotard had a stain right down the front from where she’d dribbled her apple juice during break time, but Harry just listened as she chatted away. He grabbed a leaflet about the show from by the door and when they reached the car, lifted her into her car seat, buckling her in.

“So I get to be Jessica’s partner for the star dance from Cinderella, we get to do a little bit on our own. And then in the Let It Go one, we all dance together, and there’s a few jumps and turns in too ‘cause Miss Francine said we’re all clever enough to do it!”

Harry checked his rearview mirror as he pulled out onto the main road, driving in the direction of home.

“Well, of course you are. You all looked brilliant today, I have to say. I loved the funny dance you did to Uptown Funk as well, all the footwork was brilliant!”

Hope grinned in her seat, looking a bit tired by now. Harry had been worried that she wouldn’t be able to keep up with her ballet lessons once she’d started school last month, but Louis had, as always, calmed him down, telling Harry to give her a chance to settle into her new routine before they made any big changes. Hope had moved to a weekend class, and had flourished, enjoying her hour of dance, Harry sitting proudly on the sidelines each Saturday morning, watching his daughter twirl and learn her next routine.

The drive home didn't take long, and Hope sat patiently in her car seat while Harry removed the keys from the ignition, coming around to lift his daughter down, watching as she ran up the driveway to their front door, ringing the bell while Harry got the bags from the boot. He waved as Louis answered the door, chatting with his daughter and soon, little footsteps thundered towards Harry.

“Hello, champ!” Harry grinned, scooping up his son who kissed him wetly on the lips, nuzzling his face into Harry’s neck. “Been a good boy for Papa?”

“We play cars,” Oscar mumbled softly, his little arms like a vice around Harry’s neck as they walked inside. 

“Oh, that sounds fun, my darling. I’d love to play with you later.”

Harry shut the door behind him, and with Oscar still attached to him like a baby Koala, he leaned in, pecking his husband’s lips quickly.

“Hey, Lou. Had a good morning?”

“Yep. We played cars on your mat, didn't we, Oz? And we had a snack, and were just about to make a drink and some lunch when Ozzy heard your car. How was her dance class?”

“She was amazing, Lou. Honestly, our girl has got rhythm, she’s the best in the class by a long way. And no, I’m not just saying that because she’s ours, she really was!”

Louis chuckled, helping Hope out of her leotard and tutu and into the soft pink trackie bottoms and t-shirt Harry had packed for her. He removed the bun from her hair, shoving the clips, pins and hair net into her dance bag for next week before she ran off, Oscar wriggling to be let down, always keen to follow his big sister around the house wherever she went. That left Harry and Louis alone for a moment, and as Louis got back to his feet, Harry walked over, setting his hands on his husband’s waist.

“Glad you’re at home this weekend.”

He ended his sentence with a gentle kiss to Louis’ lips, the familiar and comforting scent of his husband all around him now. Louis had on a pale blue t-shirt, and Harry let his hands slip under the hem, touching Louis’ soft skin for a moment. His thumb moved back and forth over Louis’ hip, Louis smiling gently at him, his eyes crinkling slightly at the corners.

“You alright?”

“Yeah. Just got a bit emotional seeing her in there dancing, that’s all. She looks so grown up all dressed up, a proper little girl. She’s not a baby anymore, Lou.”

“I know, love. She goes to school now, remember? Oz isn’t a baby either. Think we’re well and truly out of that stage now. He used the potty this morning as well, I meant to text you but I got too excited and forgot.”

They both laughed at that, Harry releasing Louis from his hold before they walked into the kitchen together. They did the familiar dance of preparing lunch for their family of four, Harry making sandwiches for everyone while Louis poured the drinks, set the table and cut up some fruit for the children. Harry plated up the sandwiches, cheese for Oscar and Hope, and chicken salad for himself and Louis, and just as he put things onto the table, Louis wandered back in, Oscar on his hip, Hope skipping along behind, her dark hair now tamed in a messy plait, the extent of Louis’ hairdressing skills.

Harry helped Hope into her booster seat while Louis situated Oscar in his, sitting down next to his son as Oscar’s little hand grabbed for a piece of banana, shoving it between his lips, too hungry to wait.

“Sandwiches first, Hope,” Harry reminded her as she reached for one of the small fairy cakes he’d left on a dish in the middle of the table. She nodded and reached for the sandwiches Harry had lovingly cut into triangles for her, munching on one of them eagerly. “So Lou, her show is next weekend, Saturday at lunchtime. I was thinking we could ask our mums to come along, maybe they could have Oscar for us?”

”Yeah, I’m sure they won’t mind,” Louis said around his mouthful, keeping an eye on his son, cut up food spread all over his Thomas the Tank Engine melamine plate. “Good boy, Oz, you like the orange?”

“Yummy,” Oscar nodded, reaching over to Louis with a piece in his hand. Harry’s heart almost exploded as Louis let their son put it into his mouth, the pair’s shining eyes twinkling in unison as they ate their juicy orange segments. “More for Papa?”

“No thank you, darling. You eat it up, get all big and strong.”

“I’m big and strong, Papa, cos I eated all my veggies last night,” Hope piped up, letting Harry pass over her cup of water, sipping from it before she spoke again. “Miss Francine said we must eat well to be good dancers, we need strong legs and bodies!”

“You’re right, love,” Harry agreed, crunching on a carrot stick for a moment. “It’s important for us to eat well, that’s why I cook us nice, healthy meals every night.”

“Is that why Papa isn’t allowed to cook?” Hope asked, making Harry giggle and Louis frown, making a funny face at Oscar as if he didn't understand the insinuation. “He burned the pizza, didn't he?”

“Oi, trouble, I heard that,” Louis said, making Hope laugh and hide her face in her shoulder. Although Hope wasn’t their biological daughter, she’d certainly inherited a lot of Louis’ characteristics. She had his sass and ability to connect with anyone in the room, whereas their adopted son Oscar was definitely more like Harry, quieter and more pensive, assessing the people around him before he made a decision to get to know anyone. It was why they just worked so well as a family, and Harry wouldn’t change a single thing about his life. It was perfect. “I make very good toast, and you can’t tell me Daddy makes better Coco Pops than I do!”

“Never!” Hope giggled, picking up a wotsit from her plate, her fingers turning orange around it. “Can I please have a cake now, Daddy?”

Harry nodded, holding Hope’s chair steady as she leaned over, picking the one with the most icing before grabbing a second and holding it across the table to her brother, who took it with a shy smile. 

“Thank you, sissy,” Oscar mumbled, putting it on his plate while Louis wiped a dribble of juice from down his chin. “Sissy play trains?”

“After lunch,” Hope agreed, better at playing with her brother now she’d started school and had to learn to play properly with other children, not just taking charge as she always used to do. “We can play in my room if you want, Oz.”

“Yes please.”

Harry met Louis’ eyes across the table and they shared the same fond smile, one that had been on their faces pretty much every day since they’d brought Hope home over four years ago now, wondering if she was going to be the one to make them a family, hoping against hope that they’d be allowed to keep her. Their children continued to chat as they ate, and Harry just listened to their lovely voices, chatting away about absolutely nothing until they were finished.

Harry stood up, grabbing a cloth and cleaning off their sticky fingers and dirty mouths before he and Louis let them down from the table, Hope grabbing Oscar’s hand to take him to her bedroom to play trains as she’d promised. As Harry walked over to Louis to collect up the plates and cups, Louis pulled him down onto his lap and as always, Harry went easily, leaning in to a quick kiss from his husband. 

“We have the best kids, don’t we?” Louis muttered, arms around Harry’s slender waist. “Who’d have thought we’d end up like, huh? You not even thirty and we’ve got a house, two kids, married for years already.”

“I know. Spotted you and thought I had to tie you down before you could get away,” Harry joked, making Louis tickle his sides. “Nah, you’re right, though. I thought we were lucky to get Hope, but then little Oz as well. He completed us, didn't he?

Louis nodded in agreement, resting his cheek on his shoulder. “Yep. I think that-”

He cut off as there was a loud thump from upstairs quickly followed by a wail both Harry and Louis knew to be Oscar’s, and Harry got to his feet, looking back at Louis who was already clearing the table. They were a team in every aspect of their family life, and as the cries quietened a little, Harry paused, meeting Louis’ eyes across the room.

“I love you, you know.”

“Love you too. Now go and make sure the kids are okay, I’ll finish up in here.”

Harry just smiled and nodded, heading off upstairs to see what the latest drama with his children was. If it wasn’t one thing, it was another...#

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

“Where are we going?” Hope asked from the backseat, kicking her feet against the backseat of Louis’ car. He’d worked a night shift a few days ago and had therefore got the afternoon off, which meant he and Harry had decided to treat their daughter in time for her show. Harry was meeting them in town where he’d taken Oscar to buy a new pair of shoes in Clarks, the little boy already outgrowing his other pair. Louis parked up, and let Hope out, grabbing her hand before she could walk away. “Papa?”

“Ah, wait and see! We need to go and find Daddy and Oscar first. He said they’re in the shopping centre so we need to walk there.”

“Okay!”

Hope talked to Louis all about her day at school as they walked together, heading for the shopping centre. The town was fairly busy, filled with children from the local secondary schools as well as other parents buying bits and bobs for their kids. A few mums gave Louis and Hope fond smiles but they carried on, getting onto the escalator that took them up to the main shopping level. Louis laughed as Hope made a massive jump off the end, taking care so the escalator monster wouldn’t eat her, and she squealed when she saw Harry sat on a bench. Louis let go of her hand and watched Hope run into his arms, kissing his cheek eagerly as she hugged him tightly. The bond between Hope and Harry was a close one, given Harry had been a stay-at-home parents since Hope had turned a year old, both of them happy to have Louis support the family on his wages. The arrival of Oscar had cemented the fact Harry was staying at home with the children, and consequently, the bond between Daddy and daughter was incredibly close.

“Hello, little man,” Louis said as he knelt down in front of his son, who was strapped into his pushchair, looking tired. Oscar had started to prefer to walk everywhere, so the fact he was in his pushchair already told Louis his little legs were worn out. He pecked his son’s forehead as he snuggled into the toy elephant that had come home with him for the first time to Louis and Harry’s house, all gray and battered now, but nothing would part the little boy from it.

“You ready then, young lady?” Harry asked, and Hope nodded, still eager to find out where they were going. “Had a good afternoon, Lou?”

“Yeah, love,” he said, hands on the handles of the pushchair, Harry walking with Hope now. “Managed to get some paperwork done before I had to pick up Hope, so I’m free for the rest of the day.”

Harry turned and grinned at his husband, walking almost in step. They made their way through the crowds, Louis weaving the pushchair with ease. Music played in the shopping centre, people chatted, and Louis fell silent, listening to Hope chatter away to Harry, talking about something she’d done in Maths today that had earned her the shiny gold star stuck to her school jumper.

The family turned a corner and stopped outside the dance supplies shop, the one they’d been coming to since Hope had begun dancing at just two years old. Her little eyes lit up as she took in the mannequins in the window, resplendent in their smart dancing leotards and ballet slippers, various dance bags scattered around the floor of the display.

“The dancing shop?! Why are we here?” she exclaimed in excitement, Harry holding on to her hand to stop her running in. “Daddy?”

“Well, Papa and I thought it might be nice to buy you a new leotard for your show next weekend, darling,” he said, Hope nodding and jumping around by his side. She hugged his leg before dashing over to Louis and doing the same to him. “I think we might even stretch to a new tutu as well…”

“Oh, please!” Hope pleaded, her ponytail swinging around wildly behind her head as she nodded, tugging on Harry’s hand to get him inside. Louis chuckled, glancing down at the pushchair to see Oscar was now slumped down, fast asleep, his thumb tucked inside his mouth. Louis pushed him inside, following his husband and very excited daughter until they came to a stop at the ballet section. Hope ran excitedly around, touching all of the tutus while Louis sat himself down, putting a blanket over Oscar’s legs as Harry crouched beside his son, brushing a lock of hair from his face.

“He’s tired today,” Harry noted, and Louis nodded in agreement, loving seeing his husband so fatherly with their little boy. “Oh, hi.”

“Hello, can I be of any help today?” the older woman asked, name tag on her chest proclaiming her to be Elise, the store manager. 

“That would be great, our daughter needs a new leotard and tutu for her ballet show. Hope, come here, love.”

Hope listened, running over to Harry, slipping her hand into his as she looked shyly up at the lady now stood in front of her.

“So, you’re the little dancer of the family, are you?”

Hope nodded, a small smile crossing her lips. 

“I love dancing. Daddy tries dancing with me in the kitchen sometimes but he’s not very good!”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh at that, and watched with fond eyes as Hope and Elise headed over to the stand, the older woman holding up a few leotards against Hope’s frame for size. They discussed tutus as Harry trailed behind them, nodding at whatever Elise was asking him, holding things as they were picked up from rails.

“Papa…” came Oscar’s sleepy voice from the pushchair, making Louis turn it and face him. He smiled at his sleepy son and reached forward, undoing the buckles holding his son in and lifting him out, settling Oscar on his thigh, leaning him against his chest. The little boy’s thumb was still between his lips, and one of his free hands clutched Louis’ shirt. “M’tired...”

“I know, love,” Louis whispered, stroking his son’s hair.  “Won’t be long then we can go home, okay? Need to get your sister some things for her dance.”

“Lou? I’m just going to help Hope try these things on… oh, hiya buddy. Have a good sleep?”

Oscar nodded up at his dad, and Harry leaned over, kissing his cheek before kissing Louis’ lips quickly. 

“Won’t be a tick, babe.”

“Take your time. Make sure she comes out to show me, though. I’d love to see.”

“Will do,” Harry called as he walked off, a few hangers draped on his fingers. Louis sat quietly with his sleepy son as he waited for Harry and Hope to emerge, and when she finally did, his eyes lit up at how happy she was. She ran over to where Louis was sat with Oscar still in his lap as she did a twirl, her little tutu whirling around with her movements. She was barefoot, the pink fabric clinging to her little frame, slightly pudgy belly sticking out over the waistband of the tutu. She looked perfect.

“Oh, you look beautiful, darling,” Louis grinned as Hope came and stood next to him, encouraging her Papa to touch the tutu. “Do you like the pink?”

“I love it! It’s so pretty, like the canpee around my bed!”

“Canopy,” Harry chuckled as he came over, running the length of her ponytail through his hands. “It’s a good fit. I love the bow on the back of the tutu as well, Hope, looks very pretty.”

“I feel like a princess,” she declared, wide eyed, hands clasped in front of her, feet in her typical ballet stance. Louis took in the sparkly pink polish on her little toenails Harry had painted for her last weekend, the soft pink fabric of the leotard, the way his daughter’s eyes sparkled with the hope of getting something new to wear to her upcoming show. “Shall I take it off now, Daddy?”

“Go on then, love. Pop your uniform back on, I’ll be there in a sec.”

Hope nodded and skipped over, yanking the curtain of the changing room across as Harry sat down next to Louis, a hand on Oscar’s thigh for a moment.

“Lou, it’s a bit more than we’d usually pay for her dance things. There was a cheaper one, but-”

“Hey, no, it’s fine. It looked beautiful, she can definitely have it.”

“But-”

“But nothing, Harry. She doesn’t get much from us, we can afford this, love. Mum wanted to contribute a bit as well, so it’ll be fine.”

It wasn’t that money was an issue for Louis and Harry, but some months it was tighter than others. Dropping down to one income had been an adjustment for the young family, but they managed well as long as they reined in their spending, only splurging when things were a necessity. Louis was hoping that another promotion opportunity would come along soon enough that would mean more money coming into the household, and would therefore make them a bit more comfortable. Hope hadn’t had new dance things in a while, and Louis wanted her to have the best, especially for her first show.

“You’re a wonderful husband, and a wonderful daddy,” Harry muttered softly, words only for the two of them to hear. “I’d better go and help her. I love you, Lou.”

“Love you too, Haz.” 

Harry’s lips brushed his own before he stood up, wandering into the changing cubicle to help his daughter, the sound of their chatter filtering through the curtain. They both came out a few minutes later, Hope clutching her new things, and the family walked over to the till, letting Elise scan the tags and bag them up. Hope took the bag with a big “thank you so much!”, and Harry paid on their credit card, the family now ready to head home together.

Later that night, Louis turned off the bathroom light and peered into Oscar’s room, pleased to see his son sound asleep on his back in his toddler bed, Thomas duvet pulled up to his chin. His rocket night light left the room in a soft yellow hue, and Louis wandered over, pressing a kiss to his son’s sweaty head before he stood up, leaving the room. Hope’s room was next, and as always, his daughter was curled up on her side, her favourite toy dog cuddled into her arms. Her hair, woven back in two plaits to stop it getting tangled, spread out behind her on the pillow, and Louis thought she looked like an angel.

He said as much to Harry as he walked back into their bedroom, closing the door softly behind him, barely disturbing Harry who was reading his book, the duvet draped across his thighs. Harry, as always, wasn’t wearing a t-shirt, and Louis admired the sight of his husband before crawling into bed beside him, tucking himself against Harry’s side. Harry’s book was placed on the bedside table and the lights went out as both men cuddled and kissed softly, hands on hips beneath the covers.

“She loved that new story we got from the library,” Harry whispered into the darkness, trailing his fingertips up and down Louis’ spine, holding his body close. Louis felt a sense of calm wash over him at the easy touches from his spouse, and he nodded, kissing Harry’s bare chest for a moment. “I can’t wait to go to her first show, Lou. She’s going to be amazing, she’s going to look so gorgeous in her new outfit.”

“I know. I can’t wait to watch her. It’ll be nice to take the whole family as well, make a proper thing of it.”

“It will,” Harry agreed, leaning down to kiss Louis gently again. There was quiet for a moment, the pair able to just enjoy silence after so many years together, happy to just be in each other’s company. “I love our family, Lou.”

“Me too, darling,” Louis whispered in reply, smiling to himself. Somehow, he knew Harry would know he was smiling even if he couldn’t see it. “I can’t wait to see what Oscar decides to do as well. Maybe he’ll dance as well, or do footie, or maybe music… it’s exciting that there’s this whole world of opportunities out there for them, and it’s theirs for the taking. They’re going to be their own little people, Haz, and I can’t wait to watch them grow up into themselves.”

“It’s everything I ever wanted,” Harry agreed, their bodies shifting so that Harry’s head was on Louis’ chest, one of his long legs draped across Louis’. “We’d better sleep, you have an early shift tomorrow, and I don’t want you struggling to get up.”

“I hate mornings, Haz. It doesn’t matter if I go to bed at eight, I’ll still resent that alarm clock of yours blaring into my sleep at six.”

Harry’s low chuckle rumbled through the darkness, his chest vibrating against Louis’ rib cage.

“S’why you’ve got me,” Harry mumbled, tilting his head up for a kiss which Louis gave easily. “G’night, Lou. Love you.”

“Love you more. Always more,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s forehead. Their breaths evened out as they fell into a deep sleep, the Tomlinson household all succumbing to their dreams.

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

_ A Week Later _

“Papa? Are you awake? Papa?”

Harry smiled to himself as he heard Hope’s bare feet pad around the bed, coming to a stop in front of him. He kept his eyes closed as Hope leaned her, her hot breath tickling his cheek as she whispered into his ear.

“Daddy? Daddy, wake up.”

He let his eyes drift open, lifting up the edge of the quilt. Hope clambered in, her knee pushing into Harry’s belly for a moment before she settled, cuddled up to Harry.

“Why are you awake at-” he craned his head to see the clock on his bedside table, cringing when he saw it was just six in the morning. “Six? Too early, love!”

“I’m too excited to sleep,” she confessed, giggling softly to herself. “My show is today and I want to get up and get into my leotard and my tutu and my ballet slippers.”

“Definitely too soon for that, you’ll probably get jam down it. You want to stay here quietly for a bit?”

Hope nodded, and Harry felt her body slump back into sleep, only stirring an hour or so later. He could hear Oscar in his room, talking away to himself as he often did so he sat up, sighing with the realisation the day was beginning. Louis was still sound asleep next to him so Harry carefully swung his legs out of bed, Hope stirring as he did so. He pulled on a t-shirt over his head before they smiled sleepily at each other before Harry tiptoed out, Hope on his hip as they crept down the corridor towards Oscar’s room. The boy got clumsily to his feet as Harry opened his door, and hugged Harry’s thigh, one of his big hands coming to a rest on top of his son’s head.

“Hi, Daddy, hi sissy,” Oscar mumbled, holding his arms up, telling Harry he wanted to be picked up. With practised ease, Harry managed to get his son up onto his other hip, kissing his cheek before they all headed downstairs, both children clinging to Harry. He sat them on the sofa, covering their pyjama clad legs in a soft blanket while he went into the kitchen to start breakfast. He took them both a cup of milk, their usual morning drink and they sipped carefully as they watched Peppa Pig on the telly, keeping them both amused while Harry worked.

“Morning, beautiful.”

Harry jumped as arms snaked around his waist, Louis’ lips pressing against the back of his neck. He smiled to himself, stirring the big saucepan of scrambled eggs in the pan in front of him, letting Louis nuzzle into him.

“Sorry if we woke you,” Harry began, Louis’ hands slipping under his t-shirt, resting on his tummy. He shivered at the touch, the metal of Louis’ wedding band cool against his skin. “I tried to keep them quiet-”

“Nah, you didn't. No matter how much I protest, I think my body is too used to being up early to lay in. Anyway, I wanted to spend the day with you and the kids.”

“You want to call them in, then? Eggs are ready.”

Louis nodded, and Harry turned his head, pecking Louis quickly before he watched him shuffle out of the room, returning a minute later with Oscar in his arms, Hope now wide awake, practically jumping into her seat at the table, knife and fork now in her hand.

“Oooh eggs, my favourite!” she exclaimed, blowing over a forkful of eggs while Louis strapped Oscar into his seat, handing him his spoon. “How long ‘til my show?”

“A few hours yet,” Louis said, helping Oscar with his breakfast rather than eating his own. “But eat up all your breakfast, you need energy for later to dance your little socks off!”

“I don’t wear socks, silly Papa,” Hope giggled before shovelling in another fork of eggs and bread. “I wear my special ballet slippers.”

The family ate together as always, Harry insistent that they make the time and effort to eat together, phones well away from the table, attention only on each other. It was some of his favourite times of day, and he watched with a smile as Louis kept the children chatting as they ate, both of them looking at their Papa with what Harry knew to be love and adoration in their eyes, Oscar giggling as Louis bumped his spoon against his cheek, sending a bit of scrambled egg into the boy’s lap.

“Silly Papa,” he mumbled, little hand clasped around Louis’, guiding it into his mouth, chewing happily. “Love eggs.”

“Good,” Harry replied, using his last piece of bread to collect up the last vestiges of egg on his plate. He then picked up his tea, blowing over the top before he sipped it gently. Until he’d married Louis, he’d always liked coffee in the morning, something to wake him up but Louis had gradually brought him around to his way of thinking, telling him there was nothing better than a strong tea in the morning, making them for Harry until he gave in, agreeing that Louis was right. 

Louis cleaned up the table as Harry wiped down his children, taking them upstairs to give them a wash. Hope sat on the closed toilet seat while Oscar plopped himself down on the floor, taking it in turns to have their faces washed. Louis soon appeared, taking Oscar off to get dressed while Harry got Hope into a bath, wanting her to be nice and clean for her show. They chatted as she sat in the bubbles, happily splashing away as Harry washed her hair, working through her conditioner. Her hair was down to the middle of her back now, a tumbling waterfall of dark waves when it was dry, mainly thanks to the plaits Harry continually wove through it. 

“You going to sit still while I dry it for you?” Harry asked, slipping Hope’s vest on, leaving her sat on the edge of her bed in just that and her knickers, knowing she’d want to choose her own outfit to wear before the show. She nodded, and Harry grabbed the brushes and everything that he used to get Hope’s hair in a tamed state. The little girl was used to this and sat still while Harry worked, leaving her hair loose until he pulled it back into a bun later on. They still had a few hours to go so he was going to wait, knowing it would be a mess by the show if he did it now.

Hope and Oscar stayed in his bedroom playing together while Harry and Louis did a bit of housework, Louis running the hoover around while Harry sorted a few piles of washing, both of them playing an equal part in the household chores. Harry always felt he should do more as the house husband but Louis never allowed him to take everything on, telling his husband he made more mess than anyone, and Harry knew he couldn’t disagree.

The doorbell rang a few hours later, and Hope accompanied Harry to the door, squealing in excitement when she saw both Jay and Anne on the other side of the door, both dressed smartly for the show. She jumped into Jay’s arms, hugging her Nanny tightly before Jay passed her to Anne, all of them walking into the living room now. Jay settled on the floor with Louis and Oscar, playing with them while Harry, Anne and Hope went to the kitchen, making everyone a drink.

After a while, Harry and Hope left to head upstairs to get her ready for the show. She stripped off, throwing her jumper and leggings onto the bed while Harry helped her into her tutu and leotard, then her ballet slippers. He knew he’d have to take them off for her to wear her trainers out of the house, but she was adamant she wanted to show her nannies her full outfit before they left the house. She sat patiently as Harry worked her hair into her neat bun, putting in place her net and bobby pins, the bun almost professional looking at the back of her head when he was done. Harry sprayed a fine mist of hairspray over it to hold it in place, and they both stilled as there was a soft knock at the door.

“Only me,” Louis called, stepping into the room, looking shocked when he saw Hope resplendent in her outfit. “Oh, baby girl, you look amazing!”

She did a twirl again and Louis stepped over to Harry, an arm coming around his husband’s waist. “I love it. Thank you for my new things.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. I wondered if I could do your nails for you?” Louis asked, producing a bottle of soft pink polish from his pocket, the one his husband liked to wear on occasion when he felt in the mood. Hope nodded, and Harry walked out, leaving father and daughter to it. Louis had spent years of his childhood doing nails for his many younger sisters, and he was the house expert now, painting Harry’s whenever he asked, and now Hope’s. 

“Is she ready?” Anne asked as Harry came downstairs, smiling at the sight of his son sat between his nannies, a book in his pudgy toddler hands. Jay kept chatting quietly to Oscar as Harry nodded, taking a seat in the armchair. 

“Yeah, almost. Lou’s just doing her nails.” 

Anne smiled and nodded, turning her attention to the little boy next to her. Harry listened as Oscar talked eagerly about the book for a few minutes until finally, Louis and Hope appeared. Louis wandered in first, perching on the arm of the chair where Harry was sat, their hands laced together as Hope walked in, a slight blush on her cheeks, stopping in the middle of the carpet, all eyes on her.

“Oh darling,” Anne gushed, grabbing her phone, snapping away as Jay did the same next to her. “Sweetheart, you look beautiful!”

“Daddy and Papa buyed me a new leotard and tutu for the show, I think it’s the best one ever,” Hope confessed, eyes shining with excitement. She watched as Oscar wriggled himself down off the sofa, toddling over in his socks, jeans and t-shirt (not that dissimilar to Louis’ own outfit, Harry noted), wrapping his little arms around his big sister’s waist.

“Love you sissy,” he muttered, and Harry felt tears sting at the back of his eyes at the easy affection between his children. They may not be related by blood, but their love for each other was natural and instinctive, a delicately blooming flower Louis and Harry had nurtured and encouraged to grow from the moment they’d brought Oscar home almost two years ago now. “We go now?”

“I think we can,” Louis said as he stood up, turning to rest a hand on Harry’s shoulder, aware his husband was an emotional wreck at the best of times. “You want to get your hoodie, my love? And Hope, pop your trainers on so your ballet slippers don’t get ruined.”

“Okay, Papa,” Hope said, taking Oscar’s hand and leading them both to the hallway where their shoes and jackets were.

“You okay?” Louis asked, and Harry wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand again, unashamed of his display of emotion. “Haz?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Lou. It’s just… I love seeing them like that, showing each other love and affection. Makes me realise we’re doing a good job, you know?”

“We are, no reason to ever doubt it,” Louis said, his hands on Harry’s hips. Harry sensed their mums disappear into the hallway with the children, giving them a moment of needed privacy. “Now, I’ve got the camera ready, Oscar’s bag is packed with some snacks, a drink and a couple of spare nappies. Hope’s bag with her trackies is ready for after. I think that’s everything? Do we need anything else?”

“Just need you,” Harry admitted, kissing Louis softly.

“Sap,” Louis teased, cheeks flushing at Harry’s words. “Now come on, we’d better get going, you know what parking is like at that place, let alone when it’s a show day. It’s probably a free for all.”

Harry chuckled and reluctantly pulled away from Louis, the pair heading hand in hand to hall.

“Oscar wants to come in my car with me and Anne,” Jay said, Oscar sat on her hip, and Harry nodded, knowing it was best to pick his battles with the little boy these days. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with a two year old’s tantrum today. “We’ll meet you there, alright? See you there, sweetheart,” she said, kissing Hope’s forehead. 

“Bye Nanny Anne, bye Nanny Jay, bye Ozzy!” she called, following them out of the door and climbing into the back of Louis’ car. “See you at the hall!”

.✫*ﾟ･゚...☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

“Okay, sweetheart. See you out there, alright? Good luck, you’re going to be amazing. I love you so much, Hope.” Harry dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms tightly around his daughter, feeling her arms encircle his neck, squeezing a tad too tightly to be comfortable. “Give Papa a hug as well.”

She did, going into Louis’ arms, kissing him as well before she scurried off, bun atop her head barely moving thanks to Harry’s excellent work earlier on. Harry took Louis’ hand and led them to the seats Anne, Jay and Oscar were holding for them, on the front row. Louis accepted Oscar onto his lap as they all chatted, Harry talking to another parent he often spoke to during Hope’s ballet lessons.

“Oh, this is my husband Louis, and our son Oscar,” Harry said, introducing his family with utter pride in his eyes. “Lou, this is Jessica’s Mum, Amber.”

“Nice to meet you,” Louis grinned, trying to contain the wriggling toddler on his lap. “Oz, sit still, love. Hope will be dancing soon, you want to see her?”

Oscar nodded and settled back against Louis, listening as he chatted with Jay and Anne for a moment. Soon though, the lights dipped and there was a hum of excitement in the air. Harry reached out, grabbing Louis’ hand and squeezing tightly as the little line of ballerinas started walking out onto the stage. Nervous little faces looked out over their audience, eyes seeking out the familiar faces of their parents, and Harry couldn’t help himself from waving when Hope found himself and Louis, waving with his free hand, the proudest smile on his face.

“Hi sissy!” Oscar called, waving frantically from Louis’ lap. Harry blushed but a soft burst of laughter rang out from the audience at his enthusiasm, and Hope laughed too, waving back at her brother while Louis tried to shush him, muttering in his ear. Miss Francine then came out, dressed much like her class, talking and introducing the children who were now sat on the floor quietly behind her, waiting for their next instructions.

“Thank you all for coming to our first performance, it’s wonderful to see so many faces here today. I hope you all enjoy the show, the children have all worked hard to get ready for this, and are excited to show off to you all. Now, that’s enough from me, over to the children!”

There were a few dances from some slightly older children, and as much as Harry tried to watch them, he couldn’t help but focus his attention on Hope, who was sat fiddling with her tutu, sparkly pink nails shining in the stage lights. He caught her eyes after a while, sending her a wink which she clumsily tried to return, making Harry laugh softly, squeezing Louis’ hand. 

Finally, it was time for  _ When You Wish Upon A Star _ . Harry and Louis watched as Hope took her place in the line at the front of the stage, their hands held between them. Even Oscar sat forward slightly as he saw his big sister appear, taking her starting position alongside her fellow dancers. The music filled the room, and each of the ballerinas moved in time with each other, concentrating on their footwork, extending their arms, moving to the softly sweeping music.

Harry held his breath as after a short while, the rest of the line dropped back, leaving just his daughter and her friend front and centre stage. They held each other’s hands and moved together for their little solo, in perfect time with each other. Harry’s eyes followed every point of their toes, every twirl they did with pride in his eyes, and he sensed Louis transfer Oscar across to his mum’s lap, his phone coming up to record the moment for prosperity. Harry just let it unfold in front of his eyes, the widest smile on his face.

“Lou, she was amazing,” he breathed as they fell back in step with the rest of the class, everyone finishing up the dance. They did a little bow, all the parents and grandparents watching clapping loudly before they silenced themselves again, the next song beginning as the children started to dance.  _ Let It Go _ had been the bane of Harry and Louis’ existence since their daughter had discovered the film Frozen just over a year ago, and she’d played it on repeat almost to death. Now, though, they were both mesmerised as the young group of children whirled and twirled around the stage, feet pointing out with straight legs, arms gracefully arched over their heads as they moved in sync with each other, all singing along with smiles on their faces.

Harry’s eyes were burning with tears as the show came to an end, and everyone got to their feet, applauding as loudly and proudly as they could. The children lined up, bending in a quick bow before they grinned out at the audience. Hope waved excitedly at her father’s, Harry’s head now leant on Louis’ shoulder, and he couldn’t resist blowing his daughter a kiss which she returned without hesitation. Even Oscar was clapping, shouting hello to his sister, making Jay and Anne laugh, trying to quieten the over-excited toddler.

The children filed off the stage, no doubt heading backstage to collect their things, and Harry sat back down in his chair, Louis’ arm creeping around his shoulders, holding him close.

“Wasn’t she wonderful, Lou?” he asked, and Louis nodded, now flicking through the photos he’d taken on his phone. “I’m so proud of her, it was an amazing show. I don’t know how Miss Francine does it, gets them all moving together like that. It’s like magic.”

“That’s the power of dance, love,” Louis mumbled, grinning down as a photo of their daughter filled his phone screen. Harry watched as Louis set it as his wallpaper for his phone quickly, accepting a now bored Oscar back from his mum, bouncing him on his thigh. “You want to go and get Hope? We’ll wait here, then we can all go to lunch?”

“My treat,” Jay piped up, ignoring both Louis and Harry’s protestations that they could afford to pay for themselves, which really, they couldn’t. “Stop arguing. I want to celebrate my only granddaughter’s first show, let me treat you, please?”

“Okay,” Louis acquiesced as Harry slipped away, thankfully unnoticed by Oscar. He sometimes had a slight separation anxiety when it came to his dad’s, so Harry was grateful he got away without making a scene. He joined the bundle of parents waiting backstage, children being released into their parents care as Miss Francine spotted them.

“Lyla Bright, your mum is here… and Hope Tomlinson, your Dad is here, too.”

Harry grinned at hearing his daughter’s name, and soon, a pink bundle of girl jumped into his arms, kissing his cheek sloppily. 

“You were the best one up there,” Harry whispered as Hope hugged him, the pair walking back to where Oscar, Louis, Anne and Jay were now stood waiting for them. “Made me the proudest Daddy in the whole world.”

“I loved it. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode out of my chest!” Hope exclaimed as Louis took her into his arms, hugging her as well. Oscar was walking between his nannies to the car park, and Hope chatted loudly about the recital. Louis hovered as Jay strapped his son into the spare car seat in the back of her car, ignoring how she protesting that she’d raised seven children pretty much on her own, and that she could operate a car seat without Louis’ supervision. “Where are we going?”

“Thought we’d go to lunch, maybe to that place you like in town?”

“The one with the special chicken sticks?” Hope asked, clapping her hands excitedly as Harry nodded. “Let’s go, I’m starving!”

“Alright, pickle,” Harry laughed. Louis got into their car behind the wheel as Harry closed Hope’s door, getting into the passenger seat. “We thought it would be nice to treat you, say well done for your brilliant show.”

“You’re the best dad in the whole world!” Hope called from the back seat, and Harry turned to smile at her, Louis catching her eye in the rear view mirror for a moment as he drove. “Can I have the cheesy garlic bread too?”

“You definitely can, my little ballerina,” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand, holding it on his thigh. “You can have anything you want today.”

“Wrong thing to say, Lou,” Harry muttered, knowing Hope would take full advantage of his words later on. “Wrong thing to say.”

.✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.☆.*｡･ﾟ✫*.

“Arms up,” Louis called, helping Hope into her Cinderella nightie. Harry had already taken care of her hair, pulling it back into a plait so she could sleep and was now getting Oscar ready for bed in his bedroom. “There we go, perfect. You want some story?”

“Please, Papa,” Hope agreed, running over to her stuffed bookcase, selecting which picture book she wanted Louis to read to her that night. She returned with one of her favourites, Giraffes Can’t Dance, and they’d just settled on the bed, Hope in Louis’ lap when a shadow appeared in the doorway. They both looked up to see Harry stood there with a very sleepy looking Oscar in his arms, the boy all cuddled up to Harry’s chest.

“Any chance we can join in with the story?” Harry asked, and Hope nodded, patting the bed next to her. Harry walked over and settled next to his husband, both of their laps full of their children. Louis began to read softly, Oscar and Hope looking avidly at the pictures, laughing as the story progressed.

By the time Louis read the last sentence, both children were heavy-eyed and snuggled into their dads. Louis leaned forward enough to put the book on Hope’s bedside table before he turned, laying her onto the mattress and tucking her under her pink Princess duvet. Harry stood with Oscar in his arms, and they all kissed Hope, muttering goodnight before they left, walking quietly down the corridor to Oscar’s room, laying him down in his toddler bed.

“Daddy, Papa?” 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Harry asked as Louis plugged in their son’s nightlight, the pair of them knowing he wouldn’t even attempt sleep without it on. “You okay?”

“I be a dancer?”

“What’s that, darling?”

“I be a dancer like Sissy? She so pretty. I wanna dance.”

Harry looked to Louis, both of them knelt on the floor by their son’s bed now. 

“You can be and do anything you want to,” Louis said, Harry’s heart filling with pride at Louis’ words. Louis was the least judgmental person in the whole world in Harry’s eyes, and he couldn’t be prouder than to have married such an open-minded, kind-hearted man. He found Louis’ hand, holding it as Louis kept talking to their son. “If you want to dance, then you can dance. If you want to sing, or drive a truck, or cook… the world is yours for the taking, sweetheart.”

“I dance,” Oscar mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open. “Wanna be like sissy.”

Both Harry and Louis kissed their son, tucking him in and whispering their goodnights before they left, the little boy already deep in dreamland. Without speaking, they walked to their bedroom, closing the door behind them. They stripped to their boxers and got into bed together, Louis opening up the album of photos he’d taken earlier again. They looked with fond eyes at the series of images, watching the videos Louis had shot with love in their eyes, watching their daughter perform again.

“You think she’ll keep the dancing up as she gets older?” Harry asked, cheek pressed against Louis’ chest. Louis’ fingertips walked up and down Harry’s bare back, tracing patterns into his spine, and Harry fought back the urge to purr into his touch, familiar and yet exciting all at the same time.

“No idea, love. But whatever she wants to do is fine by me. Never been so proud though, watching her up there earlier. She was so good, wasn’t she? And the new stuff looked beautiful on her. Worth every penny.”

“It did,” Harry agreed, tilting his head back for a kiss. “I’m so glad you got the day off to see her, especially since it was meant to be your weekend on call.”

“No way was I missing this,” Louis said, indignation in his voice. “I called Matt and told him that I had to have today free, and when I explained why, he had no problem. You know you guys always come first, Haz. You and the kids are my priority, always will be.”

“And that’s why we love and adore you,” Harry mumbled, hugging Louis a bit tighter again. 

"Good job I love and adore all three of you as well, then."

“I think even when I was sixteen and we’d just got together that I knew you’d be an amazing dad. When we used to stay in and babysit the girls instead of going out like our friends, I used to watch you with them, how good you were. I think that’s when I knew I wanted to marry you, be with you always, raise a family together.”

“That early?”

“Yup,” Harry admitted, speaking only the truth. “S’why I married you when I was only twenty three. I didn't care people thought we were too young. We were always a forever thing in my head.”

“Well, just so you know, I felt the same. I spotted your curls and decided that you had to be mine. Now look at us. All married with kids. Disgustingly domestic.”

“Wouldn’t change a thing,” Harry murmured as Louis gently rolled him onto his back, kissing each other slowly, tongues teasing as hands roamed over bare skin. “Oi, Lou?”

“Hmm?” Louis hummed from where he was pressing kisses down Harry’s bare chest and over his stomach. Harry let his hands rest on top of Louis’ head, eyes fluttering shut at the sensations.

“You think I could be a dancer?”

Louis laughed, making Harry scoff and pull Louis’ hair, his husband crawling up his body, chin on Harry’s chest.

“Not with your giraffe legs and general clumsiness,” he joked, making Harry pout. Louis took the opportunity to kiss his pout away. “But you do have the hair for ballet, I must say…”

“Cheeky sod!” Harry grinned, letting Louis kiss him again. “Treat people with kindness, Lou, especially your husband.”

“Oh, I’ll show you kindness, alright,” Louis teased, dipping back below the covers as Harry just let his happiness wash over him from his head all the way down to the tips of his toes.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Another part will be coming next week :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post can be found here](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/185841881896/tiny-dancer-by-lovelarry10-part-of-wordplayfics)


End file.
